


On Being Good

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [38]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Character Study, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Mr. Needful (Mentioned), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC: Lawful Good





	On Being Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pokey_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokey_jr/gifts).



You scrolled through the web page, doing research for your new original character, and you had already determined you wanted them to be good, but how good?

There was the Lawful Good characters, who believe that laws exist to further the public good, and that fairness and equality before the law are necessary for good to truly exist. The chaotic good, who were rebels and free spirits believe in doing good, by their own standards; a steal from the rich and give to the poor type. And of course, the Neutral Good character who will usually comply with laws if doing so benefits the greater good, but rebel against those they consider unjust or which conflict with the greater good. Now, you wondered which one applied to Zeta-7. 

For his part, he was both actively, and passively good. He wants to do good, have adventures, and to do what’s right, but reality is not kind to those of his moral character. And in this belief of doing what’s right, he’d make self sacrifices, and do things ahead of time, for your sake, as well for others. Then again, did it really matter? Zeta-7 was a naturally good person, and perhaps he put forth the effort to continue to be so; and there was nothing wrong with that.

Still, you thought of asking him something that couldn’t possibly have a good answer. “Hey Rick, what do you think of the devil?”

Without a pause, he answered. “Mr. Needful? He - he sure is keeping busy, isn’t he?” 

On second thought, maybe he was too good, but you were sure you could live with it.


End file.
